First Kiss Thief
by Cigam1227
Summary: Hattie is a girl who models and travels around the world with her best friend, Theresa. Recently, their new location of settling in is Japan. During their first modeling job two years ago, they met a blonde idiot and these shady twins. They reunited and everything goes downhill from there.


**Cigam: Hello! My name is Cigam1227, Cigam for short!**

**I present to you…an Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic!**

**Haha!**

**btw after da the time skip, the club stays in Japan and Haruhi just goes to school as girl but stays in the club. **

**Okay, let's get on to the story with *drumroll* introduction of the original characters with the disclaimer!**

**Hattie: Hello**

**Kathleen: HI**

**Theresa: Hi hi!**

**Cigam: Hello girls, can we please have a disclaimer?**

**Hattie: Alight, ahem. Ouran Highschool Host Club**** is manga and anime that Cigam1227 does not own. It's mangaka is Hatori Bisco. Which is not Cigam1227…just saying.**

**Kathleen: She only owns her OCs! HAZZAH!**

**Cigam: ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

* * *

My name is Hattie Leblanc, it's short for Henrietta. I live with my big sister, Kathleen (or Kat for short), and with my mom. My dad passed away when I was almost a year old. He was at a bank robbery. Wrong place at the wrong is what I'm told. Kathleen and her friends are the only things unnormal about this town. They're cosplayers for animes. Literally everyone is "basic". IT GETS OLD.

Thanks to Kathleen, I've met my (only) friend, Francine. Francine's older sister is into stuff like Kathleen is into. Also, they made us cosplay with them. We were some singing robot things called Vocaloid. I was a blonde one and didn't need a wig (A/N she was Rin) and Francine was a green haired one (A/N Gumi).

Since Kathleen's leaving for collage, I won't have her weirdness I love and her scary protection from bullies (but at the same time, she's part of reason I was bullied). She's a pretty scary b!tch. When she started cosplaying, my mom put her in defense classes since some people can get really creepy. So without Kathleen, bulling will either go down (because I'm related to the weirdo) or go up (no protection). She actually might be home a lot since the collage she's going to is downtown.

"Hattie!" My mother.

She must be leaving for work and wanted to wake me up. Even though it's summer, she wants me to do things and "make friends". Um that's kinda hard when you're getting bullied. I've been doing my school's homework and summer reading so far. It's still only early June. I still have 2 months before school starts up again.

i sigh. I finally get up and out of my bed. I turn to my right and look into the full length mirror. I sigh again. My short, dark brown hair is like a rat's nest. I'm in an over-sized t-shirt that almost covers my pajama shorts. The shirt is wide enough where is doesn't show my figure…like I actually have one. In the corner of my eye I see a picture of Kathleen when she was my age, 14. She was the perfect girl. Perfect health, perfect body, perfect hair, perfect life! She wasn't ridiculed for what she liked. Expect I am for what SHE likes?!

I change into nike shorts, an old shirt of Kathleen's from the school we go to, and I put some of my favorite slippers on. They are reindeers. CHRISTMAS IN JUNE, MO-FOs!

I walk downstairs and to the left (TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT) is my mom in front of the door. I try not to say it in a mean way but

"Yeeeeees?" Sh!t, it came out mean.

She stares at me for a moment. She raises an eye brow as if she was saying, "Really, Hattie? Really?"

"Sorry," I mumble look down at the ground.

She smiles again. "It's alright, sweetie," she said. She crouches down to my level (btw my mom and my sister are so f!cking tall. I'm average), "Promise me you will do something today other than read books and mope around all day. Make friends or something."

"…I'll cook. I can do that."

"Alright. I accept that…AS LONG AS YOU HAVE FOOD FOR ME!"

"I will."

And with that she's kisses my forehead and leaves.

I decide to start making breakfast for Kathleen and me.

* * *

**20 minutes of cooking with Hattie!**

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!" Kathleen said 'hey' every step until she got downstairs, "I SMELL BACON!"

I look up from my book. I was reading at the kitchen table after finished breakfast. "Ya. There's a plate right here," I said pointing to the mountin full of bacon.

"EMERGAWD YOU ARE A GAWDESS SISTA!" Kathleen lunges to hug me.

"Ugh."

After Kathleen eating all of the bacon, Kathleen goes upstairs to get ready for work. She comes back down in a frilly dress and a curly, blonde wig. 'Lolita' style. She works in this cutesy light store that's Japanese themed. Some of my old dresses of Kathleen's are those.

"Lookin' cute, Kat," I said looking up from my book.

"Really? You think so? Will you help model these soon?" Kathleen asked. After a second of just staring at her she started having puppy eyes. I stare at her. I know she's hiding something but, she wants me to defiantly help her.

"…OKAY! Fine! It's an actual modeling job. They asked me recently to do a photoshoot and I agreed," Kathleen said.

"I cant believe you did that without asking mom!" I said, "…wow I can't believe you did that without asking mom!" First time: anger; Second time: being proud.

"That's not point. They've seen my twitter and saw my adorable little sister and demanded for you to work too!"

oh

Oh

OH

OH OH

OH OH OH

I am flabbergasted. Yeah, I know words!

"So will you do it?" Kathleen had pleading eyes once more.

"I would love to help you! I just don't like modeling though," I said.

She looks at me once more. She starts fiddling on her phone. She puts the phone to her ear and said, "Hey! Momma! Hattie just got afforded a modeling job and I want her to do it!…uh huh…uh huh…awesome!" she puts her phone down, "Hey guess what!"

"What?" I scared now.

"Momma's making you do it!"

"NO."

"Atleast this one job. If you really hate you don't have to do it," Kathleen is sincere.

"Fine."

* * *

**2 hours after a long car ride to Kathleen's job and then taken to some place (idk where the actual photoshoot was, I was sleeping to and from it)**

"So what kind of modeling job is this?" I ask Kathleen as my hair was getting extensions in it.

Kathleen hair was already done and she was looking through lolita girl magazine.

"Some big fashion company in Japan. I don't know the name of the company but the designer's name is Yuzuha Hitachiin. Ever heard of her?" Kathleen said. She didn't butcher the name and I'm kinda jealous. It's probably because of all the animes she watches.

"I don't think so. I only read 17 Magazine and not that often. I don't think they would have her stuff in it," I said.

"Hmmm…hey…since when did you read 17 Magazine!" Kathleen was really surprised.

"When you were like 16 and I like 17 Magazine! Mom kept the subscription for me," I said, "I'm sorry I actually like stupid trends I shouldn't like. I really am."

When the lady was done with my hair, I was allowed to get up. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I kinda like this._

I usually didn't let my hair grow out but it looks pretty. It was a lit past my shoulders now. It wasn't much of a difference but my self confidence went a little up for the shoot.

"Hey, Hattie! Wanna roam around?" Kathleen asked.

"What? Don't you need to get your hair done?" I asked.

"My hair going to be done after I get my clothes on!" She smiles with her goofy smile once more.

"Alright, I guess," I said getting up from the chair I was sitting in for the hair and falling over.

"Feet are asleep?"

"Yep yep."

We start to roam around the building. I feel like people should be staring at us but it's all Japanese people in awe of Kathleen's height. She's still wearing her lolia outit but she changed her shoes in platform Mary-Jane type shoes adding to her height. I look even shorter now. It's 5'1 to 6'0 (plus height of shoes).

We reach a room with a sign on the door that says, "Hitachiin H, K, and Suoh T."

Hitachiin? Like the fashion designer?

"That's weird. I wonder if that's like her brothers or sons or whatever, " Kathleen thought out loud.

"Maybe that's it," I said and we stared walking again.

Only to get trample by two boys. They get right up and we see their faces. Both gingers with brown eyes that look gold. They're twins. You could tell they're Japanese. They look my age or a year older. They start running again.

One of them looks back and mouths, "I'm sorry."

"Jesus freaking Christ! They really couldn't help us get up?" Kathleen said.

Another guy starts running yelling, "YOU EVIL DOPPELGANGERS!" He's blonde, pretty tall, doesn't look like he's just Japanese, and looks older than the other two.

He stops running after he passes us by. He walks backwards really fast and comes to us. He has a total different face than he did last time. It was more 'princely' or 'kingly'.

"Um excuse me?" I ask.

Kathleen sees him and hugs me to protect me. THANKS

He holds his hands above so he could help us get up. I take the offer. Kathleen was surprised I actual did so she did too.

She goes killer mode on him, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU HELP US HELPFULLY?!"

_Help us helpfully?_

He ignores her (I think. It didn't bother him). He sparkles as says this (I swear), "My name is Tamaki Suoh. I am helping out at this photoshoot because THOSE DAMN DOPPELGANGERS KEEP RUINING THIS SHOOT, and their mother asked me to help keep them under my IRON FIST!"

_He's in flames! Literally. Hey, we need a fire stopper thing (ah sh!t what's the word?). He seems like the type of guy who's cool when you first meet him but he's actually a goofball nerd idiot guy._

"YEAH THOSE TWINS KNOCKED ME AND MY PRECIOUS SISTER ONTO THE FLOOR!" Kathleen seemed to like this guy and starting getting on fire. Maybe it's like their souls are fired up? Wait that means…I CAN SEE SOULS WOAH I AM COOL!

"Hey wait," I said getting out of my awesome daydream of me seeing souls, "You're Tamaki Suoh. You're the Suoh T. guy then?"

"Yes indeed I am, princess," Tamaki says.

Kathleen, even though they both have fiery souls and have the mutual hating of those twins (so far), still protects me from him.

"Does that mean that Hitachiin H. and K. are those twins?" I asked.

"Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're the sons of the Hitachiin Yuzuha," Tamaki says.

"Just because they're the sons of the designer, why are they here? If I had sons like them, I wouldn't bring them to even 'Bring your child to work day'," Kathleen says crossing her arms.

"Usually when there's new models, they evaluate them. Most of the time though, they just insult them so much they leave. That's why I'm here! I'm here to stop them from doing that to you lovely ladies," Tamaki says.

_I swear I see hearts somewhere like coming out from him. Is it like cool soul thing I can do?!_

"Well, congrats! You got some girls that won't leave no matter what! I don't listen to things people say when I know they're totally wrong! Hattie, on the other hand, does listen to that stuff but, she's been so much stuff it won't affect her at all!" Kathleen saya proudly.

_Should I be insulted or…_

"Well…," Tamaki starts. He starts to look depressed, "There were 20 others girls here now it's just you two and another girl who actually survived."

"WHAT!" I yell, "NO WAY THEY CAN BE THAT CRUEL."

"That's impossible! How do they do that?" Kathleen asks.

"It's usually during the first break after the first set of outfits they ATTACK!"

_ATTACK?!_

"They insult you, trip you, pulls pranks on you, cut your clothes just if they don't like you," Tamaki says with a frightned face. It's late afternoon. He must have been working with the twins all day poor guy.

"Tamaki, I swear to you…" Kathleen starts with a fiery passion and holds onto Tamaki, "WE WILL BEAT THEM!"

_GO KATHLEEEEEEEEN!_

He starts crying (it's like a water fall), "I KNOW YOU TWO CAN DO IT."

* * *

**After getting dressed up!**

We first got dressed up in some cute 'back to school' clothes. I was in a red, plaid skirt with suspenders, a graphic t-shirt, some mary-janes with a heel, black stockings, some fake glasses, and my hair was let down.

Kathleen had wide-leg jeans, a button-down white shirt, a cardigan, some fake glasses also, black flats, and her hair was in a bun.

"I'm telling you," Kathleen says to me, "we can do this! I know you don't like this stuff but I thought it would help your self-confidence."

"Thank you," I say. Kathleen looks at me with wide eyes.

"Really? You're actually happy?"

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty boring and do nothing, I have low self confidence, and no one likes me but, I really wanna do this. It's looks not that bad. The people are nice to me. And anyways as long as you're happy…I'm happy," I say and then smile.

"OMG HATTIEEEEE!" She squeals and hugs me, "YOU ARE LITERALLY ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE I KNOW!"

When she was hugging, that's when THEY opened the door.

"Hey," One of the twins said, "They're ready for you guys."

As we're leaving one of them says,"O tsūjite, kongo tokubetsuna sainō no nai, Amerika no baka."

I don't know Japanese, just that he said 'America' or 'American' and 'idiot', but Kathleen defiantly knows it. She reacts to it but lets it slide off her shoulders and walks out.

The other one says this knowing the last insult didn't work, "Tokuni sono, mijikai furatto mune, oyobi minikui shōjo."

Kathleen walks back into the room and punches the twin who said the last insult. She starts attacking him.

"Hikaru!" The other twin yells. That must mean he's Kaoru.

"Kathleen! Stop it!" I say trying to get her off, "Kathleen!"

"Don't you dare insult my little sister!" was Kathleen's last yell at Hikaru before I pulled her off. There were other gibberish words she said but, this was the only english I could understand.

Kathleen gets, brushes her clothes off, looks in the mirror to make sure she still looks good, and leaves the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru are just staring at me. Hikaru has more shock in his eyes.

"I-i know you can understand so don't ignore me!" I say stuttering in fear from what just happened, "W-what did you say to her."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and said, "It was about you."

_Of course it was. It always is!_

"I-i mean what did you actually say!" I say raising my voice.

"You're a short, flat-chested, and ugly girl."

I really want to slap them both for making Kathleen get mad. I even have my hand in air ready to do it. But I don't.

I start looking around the room for bandages, "I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you sorry?" Hikaru asks.

I look at him, straight in the eye. "It's my older sister. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have done that," I say and go back to looking for bandages.

Found some. No band-aids but gauges

I walk up to Hikaru, who's still on the ground, his forehead bleeding from a Kat Kathleen scratch and start wrapping his forehead with bandages. "I'm bullied so this happens a lot but this is the first it's been this bad. Well, it is the first time it's a boy and they say it right to my face too." I kiss his forehead and get up. "Please don't saying anything else about me. For at least the sake of your physical health."

I finally walk the dressing room revealed.

_I'm finally out! Yes! That was so scary!_

I start walking more towards the actual shoot. I see Kathleen and she asks me if I roughed those twins up and I agreed just to make her happy.

_Hey wait…I JUST KISSED A GUY'S FOREHEAD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? HE WAS JUST IN A FIGHT WITH KATHLEEN FOR MAKING FUN OF ME!_

Kathleen notices how flustered I'm getting and asks, "Hey…what's up with you?"

I gain courage to tell her right before the shoot starts.

"WHAT?!" Kathleen yells in between photos, "You actually help his wound and you kissed it?"

"M-maybe."

"You're so unbelievable but I'm proud of you!" she said making a thumbs up.

"Proud of me? About what!"

"You actually talking to a guy!"

* * *

**After a few hours of photo taking…**

Finally the last outfits was up. We were supposed to modeling with the other girl who endured the Hitachiin torment (strong chick) and two guy models.

I was sitting in my yellow sundress with a sweater over it with sandals for the next outfit. Kathleen was in a high-low with wedges (like she needs the extra height).

A knock comes on our dressing room's door. The knocker didn't even let us answer the knocks. It was Tamaki and a tall girl (shorter than Kathleen) who was blonde and a bit chubby. She wasn't fat at all but she was bigger than Kathleen and I. Her figure was amazing. THIS IS WHAT GIRLS SHOULD LIKE, AMERICANS!

"Hello girls!" Says Tamaki. He motions towards the other blonde, "This is Theresa. She is the other model. I hope you three have fun and byeee!" Tamaki got out quick. What? Did he think a bomb would explode or something?

Dead silence for a minute.

"Hi, my name's Theresa," Theresa finally breaks the silence. She shakes both of our hands.

"Henrietta, but call me Hattie."

"Kathleen and QUESTIONS!" Kathleen yells.

Theresa was ready.

"AGE! ANIME OR NAW! ANDDDD LOLITA GIRL?"

_Of course that's what she'd ask…_

"15, YAS, and YAAAS!"

_She's like a blend of girls I somewhat hate (but admire) and Kathleen. Could be a pretty cool girl. WHAT? SHE's 15 AND SHE'S THAT TALL?_

"I LIKE YOU!"

"I LIKE YOU TOO!"

"FRIENDS?"

"YES!"

They start hugging.

Wow

I feel the love guys

Another knock comes on door about 15 minutes later. It was Hikaru, still bandaged and all.

"Hey. The set's ready for the last shoot," Hikaru says and turns to leave.

"Hey twin idk which one you are! How'd you get that head injury? Did a girl repay her compliments from you with it?" Theresa asks sassily.

_Actually…yeah that's how it happened._

"That cat over there!" Hikaru says pointing at Kathleen, "She scratched me!" He leaves with slamming the door after that.

"…you're awesomer than I thought!" Theresa squeals over Kathleen.

"It was just protecting my sister."

* * *

**After getting lost a few times, we got back to the shoot**

"Hey, what the hell!" Theresa and Kathleen yell.

"What?" I ask.

We were ready for the last photo shoot and just waiting for the guy models.

"WHY ARE THOSE GUYS THE MODELS!" Theresa yelled pointing to the twins and Tamaki who just walked in wearing nicer clothes.

"YEAH WHY! I'm okay with that Tamaki guy BUT THOSE TWINS!" Kathleen yells more.

"Eh really? You actually liked him? I thought he was anonoying," Theresa says. Once she said that it seemed Tamaki and gotten struck by lightning. I wonder if it's from what she said.

One of the assistants came to tell us why Tamaki and the twins are the models.

"All three of the models had jobs before and they ran late so they couldn't be here," the assistant looked like she was staring death in the face. Well, Kathleen and Theresa were staring at her.

Once the assistant left, a death stare staring contest started between Theresa and Kathleen and Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki and I were bracing for impact. Altough no one exploded with physical or verbal abuse, the tension was still high. We all took our individual picture and the last one was a group photo but like couples orinated so two people would be all lovey-dovey and two more and two more. 1/3 of the people were pissed at who they got paired up with. Rachel and Tamaki, Theresa and Kaoru (the pissed off couple), and myself and Hikaru (Kathleen was still pissed off at Hikaru so she was pissed off at this pairing).

Hikaru and I were the most awkward couple out of the three but, I was told we were the only one that look like a couple. Whatever that means. On the last photo, I had no one idea what to do.

"What should we do for the last one," I stand on my tippy toes to reach Hikaru ear to whisper to him.

"It needs to be big…I got it. Just stand like…that," Hikaru whispered back.

"I guess," I muttered.

He turns to face me and leans down. Is this seriously it? Wow, smart idea. He keeps getting closer and closer. It wasn't long before it got uncomfortable.

"H-hey, this is kinda too close," I say.

"Ehh. Not really," He says with a sly smile.

I really want to move and get away from him but, I can't. I really mean I can't not that dumb stuff were they can't move out of shock. He put his arm around my waist. SERIOUSLY THIS IS NOT MAKING ME TOO TOO UNCOMFORTABLE.

"What's with the red face, flat-chest?" He said and got nose to nose. He's now referring me to 'flat-chest'? What a lady-wooer

"Maybe it's be-," I try saying my whole sentence but it stopped by him. And by him I mean his lips.

I could feel my face getting redder and hotter.

_No, no, NOOOOOO. Why is this happening? I just lost my first kiss to the guy who called me ugly, short (well I'll admit that one), and flat-chested! What the hell!?_

I froze like a sculpture. This time it WAS from shock.

"That's repayment," Hikaru says.

"For what?!"

"The kiss on the forehead," He has an evil smirk and turns around to walk away with Kaoru.

I'm still standing there, frozen, until Kathleen shakes me around.

"HAAAAAATIEEEEEE!" She yells and than starts hugging me, "I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT YOUR PURENESS FROM THAT SHADY TWIN!"

I smile at Kathleen's kindness and than go as berserk as her, "IS IT NORMAL THAT I WANNA CRY?"

"YEAH!" Kathleen hugs me tighter.

"You were already crying," Theresa laughs at our stupidity.

Tamaki proclaims this, "HATTIE! KATHLEEN! I promise will get those evil twins back and punish them for their wrong doings when we get back to school!" He proclaims it like a great leader or king.

"TAMAKI! YOU'RE SUCH A NICE GUY!" Kathleen says, "Hey, wait. School…do you go to school with them?"

"Ah yes, I do. They're in a host club with me."

"Isn't a host club like a strip club with guys? And they're fully dressed?" Theresa asks.

"Well, yes it is. There's no achcahol but tea and, we entainertain the ladies," Tamaki explains.

_Why do I feel like there's more to it?_

"That means…THOSE STUPID TWINS ENTERTAIN LADIES? HA! WHAT A LAUGH!" Kathleen and Theresa start laughing.

After ten minutes of laughing, Tamaki departs and says his goodbye's to us (Kathleen and Theresa are still laughing but they managed to say bye).

After 5 more minutes, they finally stop and Kathleen and I are getting ready to go.

Theresa exchanges her number with us and says goodbye.

* * *

It's been almost three years since then. Kathleen has been at collage but still comes home like every night for dinner. Theresa and Kathleen are still taking modeling jobs in town. Theresa actually had to transfer before school started so she could do these jobs. I was really happy about it. She got put into my class and she was overjoyed. I'm glad she was with me. Francine got a sports scholarship for another highschool so we spilt up that summer of the modeling job. We still are friends just not as close. Kathleen, when collage started for Kathleen, took her trip aboard to Japan and she got another modeling job with Ms. Hitachiin. Ms. Hitachiin remembered how well the clothes sold since we modeled them three years ago and, she wanted Theresa and I to model for the modeling company that works for her. It's an international company with meant traveling like every month everywhere. NO WAY! It's the middle of my freshmen year in high school! I don't wanna start over with new people! I had already started making friends with my classmates! My mom convinced me to do it somehow. I don't even remember how. So today now I'm traveling with a modeling company and Theresa.

Today (like literally right now) I'm with Theresa in her temp room. She's been trying to get to watch some of her and Kathleen's favorite animes so I could 'understand' them more. We've been watching this show about these guys who are countries and they seem really gay (Cigam, Kathleen, and Theresa: HAHAHA HETALIA HAHAH). I haven't been paying much attention other then that. I've been eating IHOP take out crepes and they are AMAZING, GAWD. I looked at my Netflixs and see we've watched about 50 episode.

"Sh!t! Time goes by fast!" I say.

"Naw! Not really," Theresa says, "It's only 5 minutes per episode."

I take the last bite of my crepe. "Can we get more food now?" I ask and wipe my face.

"You're gonna become a fattie," Theresa says.

"So a 'yes'?"

"Why not?" Theresa says, turns the TV off, and we head downstairs to the kitchen.

Theresa's dad was in their cooking dinner for himself. Theresa's dad is with is because he's our manager. That's how Theresa got into modeling.

"Helloooooo girls!" He says gleefully. Theresa's mom was manly while her dad is totally girly.

Theresa looks at him with a funny face, "Um hey…dad. Why are you happier than usual?" Her dad is usual very loud but right he's not and it's getting weird.

"What do you mean?"

"…dad. You're hiding something from us, aren't you?"

Theresa notices something in his back pocket. She tries to get to see if it has anything to do with why he's being so secretive. He snatches it out and holds it over her head, taunting her. She finally jumps high even to reach the papers.

Her face is gleaming. She had a really stupid smile. She wouldn't speak.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's just the next destination you all will be staying," He says.

"Wait, 'you all'? You're not coming with us?" I ask.

"Yeah, you're sister will staying with you."

_Wait, Kathleen hates traveling unless it's some where she really wants to go…_

"Why is she coming?" I ask.

"Look at where we're going."

I'm still confused. I look at the papers Theresa's was holding. It's travel pamplet for…Japan. It all makes sense now. Why Theresa is overjoyed and why Kathleen is coming.

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED?" Theresa shakes me around.

"Not as much as usual," I say. She looks at me with an 'are you f!cking serious?' look. I give in to make her happy, "I am pretty happy about Kathleen being with us."

Apparently today was our last day at the temp house. We packed our bags and headed to the airports. After hours of trying sleeping with Theresa up and talking the whole time. I got at least like 2 hours of sleep. Not the worst night with Theresa. When we arrived at the airport, Kathleen was wearing a chauffeur's outfit and the actual chauffeur was wear something she would wear. Poor guy. Kathleen and I had a 30 minute hug in the limo with Theresa staring at us. Towards the last 5 minutes, Theresa was trying to make a group hug but, she said it was really awkward and she stopped trying.

"Can y'all stop being adorable sisters? Like have a fight or something?" Theresa says.

"NEVER!" Kathleen yells and hugs me tighter.

"STOOOP! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I gasp.

We got to our temp house here in Japan and it was really big and surprisingly western style (like Europe not cowboys. YEEHAW). We all got our own rooms. They're weren't big but, it was cozy. We settled in and unpacked in about an hour. I took a nap for I don't know how long.

* * *

**Theresa's POV!**

My name is Theresa Longstead. Today is first day of actually being in Japan but, due to jet lag, we spelt until four o'clock. Wow, I must really love sleep. Kathleen woke up an hour after me and went to work over with Ms. Hitachiin. Apparently other than be our chaperone, she's her assistant and she's modeling with us when she can. I got dressed and decided since today was a bust, I should watch some Netflixs. I started off with Supernatural. All of the servants (ugh I hate calling them that. It's sounds slave-ish) woke up normally and were working as usual. Hattie's tutor (she used to be our homeschool teacher but, we're actually going to a school here so she's now Hattie's tutor) asked me to help with her phsycology project she never finished which is being blind and it's physcological effects or some shit. So she'll be blind. I pause my show to check up on Hattie. She's on her bed listening to some on her laptop.

"Yooo Hattie!" I say. She's already blindfolded and dressed up nicely in a cream colored sweater and black skater skirt with white stockings.

She looks up and takes out her earbuds. "Hi Theresa!"

"1. Whatcha listening to? And 2. why so nicely dressed up?" I ask.

"Oh! Well I've been listening to these Japensese tutoring things and it's where I just have to listen so two bird one stone!" Hattie says referring to learning Japanese and doing her project, "Kathleen also called me to say some guests are coming over to meet us so we need to be nicely dressed. Do I look good?"

"Alright and yeah, you look adorable. Thanks for telling about dinner," I say.

I walk out the room hoping she knows I left and she isn't just talking to herself without knowing. I look at my phone to see if I got any messages. I did. It's from Kathleen saying at 6 she'll be coming over with the guests. She also told the chefs what to cook so we didn't have to worry. I still wanna bake something though. I look at the clock to see if I have time for it. It's 5:30. HAHAHHA I don't have time. I get dressed in record time (probably because I didn't put makeup on). I got a cute long sleeved, green dress that had a poofy skirt. I put on some heels so I wouldn't look so short compared to Kathleen. Knowing her though, she's wearing heels higher than these right now as it is nothing.

I go back into Hattie's room. She's still doing the same thing as before.

"Hey, so um. I wanted to bake something but I don't think I have time. Do you think I do?" I ask the goddess of baked items, Hattie.

"No," She says and blunt as ever, "I did make a pie that needs to be heated up last night."

"Really? Wow, thank you. Wait, how many are there?" I ask one more question before leaving.

"Five root beer float pies…don't judge me. I couldn't sleep."

"AWESOME!" I say giving a thumbs up, "Byyee girl. I'll get you when dinner is ready/when the guests come. Whenever I feel like it."

"K!" She says and I left.

I went back downstairs to talk to the chef and ask him about heating up the pies. He said he would after dinner. Awesome sauce!

It's about 6:30 so WHERE IS KATHLEEEEEEEN

"I'm here!" Kathleen through the door.

"Speak of the fucking devil," I say and unlocked the door, "Hey Kitty Kat!"

"Hey Mama T!" Kathleen says, "I hope you like our guests." She opens the door more, "Theresa, this is the host club."

Three beautiful men, one really cute girl, an annoying guy, and two guys I hate.

"Hello!" all of the guys said together.

"Hello," the cute girl says after.

"Theresa!" Tamaki says as flamboyant as hell, "It is wonderful to see you again." He kiss my hand. Even though he's annoying, he's a gentlemen.

"Ah boss, you shouldn't do that in front of your girlfriend, " one of the twins said. I think it's Kaoru. Also what surprised me is one of them, props Hikaru, died their hair dark brown! At least it's easier to tell which is which.

_Wait, girlfriend? Oh that must be that cute girl. Poor gal…_

Tamaki gets really flustered and starts apologizing to her, "I'M SO SORRY. THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US. I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN TWO YEARS. I'M SORRY, HARUHIII!"

"It's fine, Tamaki," Haruhi says. Poor little Haruhi.

"Okay, okay. Let's not stand in this heat. We'll have introductions inside," Kathleen says heading in. We all follow her in. We go into the living room and sit on the couches. "Can you call Hattie down?" Kathleen asks.

I nod. I yell, "Hattie come downstairs!"

…

"WHAT?!"

I breathe in and let go, "HENRIETTA LUCY SARA LEBLANC GET YO ASS DOWN HER!"

…

"Jesus Christ! Don't yel-AH!" Hattie falls down the stairs.

Kathleen rushes to her and helps her up, "You idiot. You can take off the blindfold."

"I can manage! I can't stop anyways! It's for my project!" Hattie protested.

"You're still wearing your slippers," Kathleen says. I look down at her feet. She's wearing Christmas reindeer slippers. Wow

"LIKE I SAID I CAN MANAGE!" Hattie hisses.

"Whatever, can we just start introductions?" I ask, "And anyways, Hattie, it's only like an hour you do it."

* * *

**Back to Hattie!**

"Fine. I'll take it off." I say and untied the bandana blindfold.

I look to left towards the living room and see some guys, a girl, Tamaki, and EW NO NOT THEM.

I hid behind Kathleen and hiss/whisper to her, "It's the kiss stealers!"

"I know I know," Kathleen says, "Let's just start. You guys start."

"I'll go first!" The blonde kid said, "My name is Mitsukuni but call me Honey."

"He's older than y'all," Kathleen whispers to Theresa and I

_WAIT WHAT?!_

"This is Takashi but call him Mori," Honey gestured towards the tall man next to him.

_TAAAAAALL_

"Kyoya," the guy with glasses said looking up from a book he was writing in.

"My name's Haruhi," said the girl next the Tamaki.

"Tamaki's girlfriend," Theresa whispers to me.

"IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU THREE AGAIN!" Tamaki hugs Theresa, Kathleen, and I.

"How does Tamaki know them anyways?" I heard Haruhi ask.

"He came with us to a modelin job and met them," Hikaru said.

"Well, if it wasn't for you two shady twins I wouldn't even have met them!" Tamaki hisses at them.

"What?" Kaoru acts innocent, "Us?"

"What the hell did you two do?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh nothing. Just a few pranks," Hikaru says.

_LIES_

"LIER! You made all of the other models quit, you called my sister a 'short, flat-chested, and ugly girl", and kissed than her!" Kathleen says.

"Kudos for still remembering what I said!" Hikaru says giving a slow clap.

_Pleaseeeeee stop. You're gonna get punched by her if you don't _

Kathleen gives a long hard look at him. "I can still kick your ass."

* * *

**After dinner and Hattie's pies.**

"WHO WANTS TO GO SWIMMING!" Kathleen yells and smiles like an idiot.

"Since when did we have a pool?" I ask Theresa.

"Not sure, since when did Kathleen know to tell them there's a pool and bring their swimsuits?" Theresa asks.

"No clue."

* * *

**HAHAHAH! This is where I'm ending right now.**

**Hattie: I don't like this pool idea so far.**

**Kathleen: It'll be fun! As long as shady bastard doesn't do anything to you!**

**Hikaru: *looks cool on the outside but terrified of her on the inside***

**Theresa: Just a thought but, why would he be so terrified of Kathleen if she's only gonna attack him if he does some to Hattie?**

**Kathleen: WHAT?!**

**Cigam: Okay, okay guys. Let's just talk about the next chapter.**

**Hattie: "Pool party shinanagins!"**

**Cigam (whispering): there's more to the title!**

**Hattie: oh…there is. "and more!"**

**Theresa: That's seriously the rest of the title she just HAD to say?**

**Cigam: YES! Okay everyone let's say bye!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Cigam: Please, follow, favorite, and review! Please tell me what you want in the next chapter and what you liked or didn't like! Bye! **


End file.
